In general, a vehicle body is formed in a body in white (B.I.W.) by assembling various product panels produced in a vehicle body sub process.
The vehicle body includes a floor panel disposed at a lower portion of a frame to support a driving unit such as an engine, axles, and the like and seats and the like, both side panels for left and right side surfaces of the frame, a roof panel for an upper surface of the frame, a plurality of roof rails, a cowl panel, a back panel, a package tray, and so on.
The vehicle body is assembled in a vehicle body assembly line, which performs welding with a welding robot, after setting a floor panel, a back panel, side panels, a roof panel, a roof rail, a cowl panel, a package tray, and the like.
In the vehicle body assembly line, after the back panel is attached to the floor panel, both side panels, the roof panel, the roof rail, the cowl panel, the package tray, and the like are assembled by welding.
The roof panel assembly line is a process of setting the roof panel on a roof surface of the vehicle body in which the side panels are assembled to the floor panel and welding the roof panel on the roof surface of the vehicle body by a welding robot where the roof panel is restricted by a restrictor which copes with different types vehicles by rotating a four surface index rotating body disposed at both sides.
Here, the roof panel is set on the roof surface of the vehicle body to be clamped by a roof hanger mounted at a front end of an arm of a robot, and may be welded on the roof surface of the vehicle body to be restricted by the roof hanger and the restrictor of the four surface index rotating body.
However, since the method of assembling the roof panel of the related art requires the four surface index rotating body in order to restrict the roof panel, a structure of the entire facility may be complicated, a process area may be excessively increased, and an initial investment cost for the facility may be increased.
In addition, because the roof panel is welded on the roof surface of the vehicle body by the welding robot where the roof panel is restricted by the restrictor of the four surface index rotating body and the roof hanger, productivity and workability deteriorate as assembly variations excessively occur, and production costs due to maintenance of the four surface index rotating body may be increased.
Moreover, the related art is not configured to flexibly manage a mixed line production of various types of vehicles since the related art uses the roof hanger which is limited to roof panel assembly of four types of vehicle due to the four surface index rotating body.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the present disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.